Reality That seemed like a dream
by Scarletcat99
Summary: I was lying down in bed after watching my favorite show inu-yasha when all off a sudden inu-yasha and kouga jumped through my window
1. Reality that seems like a dream

Hello This is my first time writing a story. So if its bad then that's why.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I Don't own inu-yasha 

I was sitting up in my bed watching inu-yasha. After it had ended I turned off my TV. and laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. Then all of a sudden my window opens. Inu-yasha and Kouga hop right in through my window! I sit up and ask, " What are you 2 doing here?"

Inu-yasha replied, " We came to bring you to our time." Then Kouga finished, " We decided that you might be able to help us get the rest of the shards of the jewel." I sat up and said, " What might have made you think that? I'm not a hanyo or anything." Then Inu-yasha said, " You are so a hanyo! Look you have dog ears and a tail to match!" Then I slowly raised my hands and felt the ears. They were telling the truth! Then I kindly asked, " When did I become a hanyo? And is there anything else I can do?" Kouga answered the first question, " You started being a hanyo when we got here." Then Inu-yasha answered the second one, "Yes, I believe you can sommon the "Tenfiega" at will." Then I asked, " What is the "TenFiega" ?" Inu-yasha started explaining, " The "tenfeiga" is a legendary sword that the only girl in my family could wield." Then I thought, if the only girl in his family can wield it why do I have it? Then I asked that exact thing. Kouga said, " Maybe you are a reincarnation of the only girl in his generation.".... Then Inu-yasha said, "Why don't you come over to our time? I bet you would have fun and be very helpful in fighting off demons." "Okay," I said. Then suddenly we appeared in there time.

Sorry that's all I have time to write today. sorry... I promise to write more tomorrow. Well hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The trip to

Hello I'm back again! Now time to continue the story

"Wait before we go I want to show you an episode of Inu-yasha i have on my computer!" I said.

Then Inu-yasha said , "What is an episode?" trying to sound it out.

"It's...it's hard to say....so just watch and you'll see." I said to the both of them.

30 minutes later they wanted to watch another one....but I said, " Why don't you two take me to your time now?"

Then Inu-yasha said, " Oh yah i forgot about that. Okay we'll take you only on one condition."

Then I asked, " What's the condition?" 

Inu-yasha said, "If you help Kagome, Sango, Miroko, and me."

"Alright its a deal," I said while thinking,' YAY! I get to meet Kagome and every one!'

Then i hoped on Inu-yasha's back so he could give me a ride to the well...when he got a mile from where we were i had fallen asleep. Once i woke up i was sitting in Kayades hut. Kiara was sitting in my lap. and she mewed at me. 

Sorry my chapters are so short its just that i cant find that much time to type...sorry... Well i hope you enjoy the story so far. Again thanks for reading it ^-^.


	3. Kouga?

On the other chapter I forgot to put my disclaimer so im going to put two in this one

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha I wish I did but i don't

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha I wish I did but i don't

there i put the 3 disclaimers...Now to the story.

I started to pet kiara and after about 3 mins of petting her myoga hoped out of her fur and said,"

"Hello. Who might you be?"said myoga 

"I am Lauren Wlanter" I said. 

Then miroko opened the door and said, "Oh, Inu-yasha i see you brought another girl to our time eh?"

The Inu-yasha knocked miroko over and said,"Miroko, i dont know why your brain is so preverted...Or what you are thinking but she said she would help us find the jewel shards...."

I then stood up and stepped on Miroko's head and said," Theres a jewel shard commin and rather fast too."

Then Inu-yasha said, "And i smell wolf....Must be that stupid wolf man. Lauren go hide i dont want kouga to se you!" 

Well thats what I'm going to leave you at that point right before Kouga comes...And what was that did Inu-yasha say he was going to protect her or was he just being himself? Well till next time i right!


	4. OSAWRIsit!

Hello...I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not writting since like forever...First i got a sore throat which lasted like a week. Then I was forced to stay at my grandma's house who has no computer. After that i went to start another chapter then my computer decides to go get a virus. Then my neighbor starts fixing it and breaks it worse....and i better get on with the story before you decide to kill me....(disclamer:I dont own inu-yasha) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the previous chapter called "Kouga?"  
  
Then Inu-yasha said, "And i smell wolf....Must be that stupid wolf man. Lauren go hide i dont want kouga to se you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4"OSAWRI(sit)!!!"  
  
So, then i jumped into the well before realizing what i did i had already been teleported back to own time.  
  
"Lauren!" I heard my father call me.  
  
"Butt-face where'd you go?" My brothers called me as well.  
  
"I'm down here!" i yelled to them.  
  
They all ran to the well. "Lauren are you alright you've been gone for over and hour now." My dad told me.  
  
"I...umm..." I sputtered while trying to explain what had happened to me in the well.  
  
"Wait don't tell me." Robert(the youngest of my older brothers) said while thinking,"You fell down the well and ending up in Inu-yasha's time....Am i right?"(He's in Inu-yasha fan)  
  
"Wow...You pretty much hit the nail on the head..."I said while staring at him amazed."I'm going back and none of you can stop me!  
  
After i said that i jumped back through. Once I climbed out of the well i looked and saw Inu-yasha and kouga fighting. Without Kagome there nobody could stop the two at their raging battle. So, I decided i could take a try and make them stop. As I was running to the battle ground I summoned the Tenfeiga.  
  
"STOP!" I shouted once i reached the middle of the two.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at me and said,"I thought I told you to hide."  
  
After Inu-yasha spoke the battle continued to rage on.  
  
'Hmm...I wonder what will happen if I say osawri.' "OSAWRI!!!" I shouted.  
  
Suddenly Inu-yasha fell on top of me..."Wow...It worked i can sit him i said as best i could."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 4 "OSAWRI(sit)!!!" 


End file.
